Royal Duel Episode 12
"Power Of Magna" is the 12th episode of the series and 35th overall. Featured Duel: Davis Motomiya vs. Magnamon Turn 2: Magnamon He then Sets two cards. Turn 3: Davis Davis draws. Magnamon activates his face-down "Magna Field". Now the effects of all monsters Davis controls cannot activate. He then switches "Raidramon" to Attack Position. "Raidramon" attacks Magnamon directly, but Magnamon activates his face-down "Magna Orbs". Once per turn, you can send one monster "Magna" in your hand to the Graveyard. As long as "Magna Orbs" is face-up on the field, all Battle Damage involving monsters of the same Attribute as the "Magna" monsters in Magnamon's Graveyard become 0. Magnamon uses this effect by sending "Magna Lizard" (LIGHT) to the Graveyard. The attack continues, but Magnamon takes no Battle Damage. He then Sets a card. Turn 4: Magnamon Magnamon draws. He then Normal Summons "Magna Eel" (900/900) in Attack Position. "Magna Panther" attacks and destroys "Raidramon", but Davis activates his face-down "Equal Game" to reduce all Battle Damage he takes this turn to 500 (Davis 4000 → 3500). "Magna Eel" attacks Davis directly (Davis 3500 → 3000). Turn 5: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "Soccer Warrior" (1500/700) in Attack Position. "Soccer Warrior" attacks and destroys "Magna Eel", but Magnamon activates the effect of "Magna Orbs" by sending "Magna Scorpion" from his hand to the Graveyard. Since "Magna Eel" was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, returning all monsters on the field to their respective owner's hand. Turn 6: Magnamon Magnamon draws. He then Normal Summons "Magna Vulture" (1800/???) in Attack Position. "Magna Vulture" attacks Davis directly (Davis 3000 → 1200). Since "Magna Vulture" inflicted Battle Damage, its effect activates, forcing Davis to discard one random card. Turn 7: Davis Davis draws. He then activates "Clear Field" to destroy "Magna Field". He then Normal Summons "Flamedramon" (1500/???) in Attack Position. "Flamedramon" attacks "Magna Vulture". The effect of "Flamedramon" activates ("Flamedramon": 1500 → 2200/???). "Flamedramon" then destroys "Magna Vulture", but Magnamon activates the effect of "Magna Orbs" by sending "Magna Lion" from his hand to the Graveyard (FIRE). Turn 8: Magnamon Magnamon draws. He then activates "Magna Discard" to send "Magna Panther" (DARK), "Magna Shark" (WATER) and "Magna Robin" (WIND) from his hand and Deck to the Graveyard. He then Normal Summons "Magna Snake" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. "Magna Snake" attacks Davis directly via its own effect (Davis 1200 → 200). Turn 9: Davis Davis draws. He then activates "The Crest of Love" to reduce the ATK of "Flamedramon" to 0 ("Flamedramon": 1500 → 0/???) until the End Phase and increase his LP by the same amount (Davis 200 → 1700). He then Tributes "Flamedramon" in order to Tribute Summon "Soccer Champion" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to destroy all Spells and Traps Magnamon controls. "Soccer Champion" attacks and destroys "Magna Snake" (Magnamon 4000 → 2400). Turn 10: Magnamon Magnamon draws. He then activates "Magna Space". Now whenever a "Magna" monster or "Magnamon" is destroyed by battle, Davis will take damage equal to its ATK. The duel continues in the next episode...